1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cyclic or linear allylpolysiloxane type silicone fluids having allylalkylsiloxy and diorganosiloxy groups as represented by the formula I and their preparation methods by hydrolyzing mixtures of allyldichlorosilane and diorganodichlorosilane as represented by the formula H and formula 1II respectively. ##STR3## wherein R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl(C.sub.3 -C.sub.20), chloroalkyl, cyanoalkyl, fluoroalkyl, and phenylalkyl group; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent independentlhydrogen, methyl or phenyl group; M represents H or SiMe.sub.3 group wherein Me is methyl group and when M is hydrogen, the silanol groups at the both ends of the molecule easily undergo dehydration and cyclize to form the cyclic silicone fluids as represented by the following formula I'; the mixing ratio (x/y) of the compounds as represented in formula II and formula 1II respectively can be 1:0.01-1:100; CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 .sup.R.sub.3 of formula II equals to R of formula I or I'. ##STR4##
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the preparation of organosilicone fluids is performed by the hydrolysis and condensation of organosilanes such as those having two methyl or other organic radicals bonded to the silicon atome. The hydrolysis is conducted by reacting a chlorosilane, such as dimethyldichlorosilane, with water, generally in the presence of an inert solvent. The organosilicone fluids are thus obtained without difficulty. (Wilcock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,843, Patnode and Wilcock, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 68, 358(1946)) Dimethyldichlorosilane gives with water a mixture of cyclic polydimethylsiloxanes and linear polydimethylsiloxane-.alpha.,.omega.-diols. Depending upon the hydrolysis methods, the ratio of cyclic and linear fluids in the products varies. Polydimethylsiloxanes are the most common silicone fluids and the special type silicone fluids having other organic groups than methyl at silicon atom are also commercially available. When allylalkydichlorosilane is hydrolyzed, polyallylalkylsiloxanes type fluid is obtained. Since they are hydrosilated with polymethylhydridosiloxanes and a rubbery material is obtained, they am used for the manufacture of two-components room temperature vulcanizing rubber. (T. Fukuda and S. Yumoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,516)
The chlorosilanes may be dissolved in an inert organic solvent such as toluene, benzene, carbon tetrachloride, ether, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons before hydrolysis. The fluids obtained directly from the hydrolysis of diogranodichlorosilanes are of course seldom the final products in a technical sense. The molecular weights of these fluids are not very high and they have tendency to undergo further condensation due to the silanol groups at the ends of the molecule. Low-molecular-weight polydiorganosiloxanes, particularly cyclic ones, can be convened into high-molecular-weight products. This polymerization reaction is normally catalyzed by strong acids or bases. The molecular weight of the polymer, and consequently its viscosity, is controlled through end-blocking by triorganosilane. For the standard dimethyl silicone fluids, this end-blocking agent is usually hexamethyldisiloxane. D. F. Wilcock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,843 that cyclic methylhydridopolysiloxane could be equilibrated with hexamethyldisiloxane in the presence of concentrated sulfuric acid to give trimethylsilyl group end-blocked straight-chain polydimethylsiloxane fluid of randomly distributed molecular weight.
The present inventors reported that allyldichlorosilane as the major product and allyltrichiorosilane were prepared by reacting allyl chloride, incorporated with hydrogen chloride, with elemental silicon in the presence of copper catalyst at a temperature from 260.degree. C. to 360.degree. C. Cadmium was a good promoter and the reaction could be carded out in a fluidized bed or a stirred bed reactor. The incorporation of hydrogen chloride suppressed the decomposition of allyl chloride and prevented the production of diallyldichlosilane. Diallyldichlosilane easily caused the polymerization of the products at the reaction temperature. [Korean Patent Application No. 92-10292 (92.6.13)] ##STR5##
The present inventors also reported that allyldichlorosilane could be hydrosilated with unsaturated organic compounds to give allylalkyldichlorosilanes in the presence of chloroplatinic acid catalyst at the reaction temperature from 50.degree. C. to 80.degree. C. [Korean Patent Application No. 93-26069 (93.12.1)] ##STR6##